


Bad Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: cum in clothes, drunk!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was bad girlfriend by theory of a deadman

Mark currently had a drunken Jack grinding against him. He was getting so hard but Jack was so drunk it was hardly fair. Jack got really sexy when he was drunk and the fact that he was whispering in Mark's ear in that sexy accent made Mark want to rip his fucking hair out. Jack was so hard and Mark could feel the hardness grinding on him.  
"Mmm, y'like that?" Jack slurred and grabbed Mark's dick through his pants causing Mark to gasp his name. He was so hard by now that it hurt. Jack moved his hand to rub him and oh god it was so good and Mark had been hard for about a half hour now and ahhhh Mark moved his hips to fuck Jack's hand. Jack was hardly being fair. Mark wouldn't last long if he kept rubbing and squeezing Mark through his pants and the thought of Jack making Mark cum in his pants made both of them harder. Mark gave a final low, deep moan as Jack's hand twisted sloppily and they both came in their pants. The front of Jack's pants were wet but nobody could tell it was cum because he was wearing white pants. Mark, on the other hand, was wearing jeans. And you could definitely tell. 


End file.
